


О том, что между строк

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Чарльзу неслабо "вставило" после Церебро. Эрик пытается привести его в порядок".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, что между строк

Глаза у Чарльза яркие, мутные от потрясения, пьяные, а костяшки впившихся в поручень пальцев – белые. Он смотрит сквозь Эрика – пусто, невидяще, на дне зрачков клубятся отголоски затухающего чувства – то ли страшная боль, то ли непереносимое удовольствие, не разобрать.   
– Сейчас, сейчас, – торопливо приговаривает Хэнк, нажимая на кнопки, передвигая ползунки на панели управления, отключая Церебро так быстро, как только можно. Хорошо, что движения отточенные и четкие, мельком радуется Эрик, а сам уже подходит к Чарльзу, готовый первым помочь, удержать, если все окажется совсем плохо.   
– Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, – растерянно бормочет Хэнк, и непонятно, кого он пытается успокоить: то ли их всех, увидевших, как Чарльза трясло и выгибало, пока работал Церебро, то ли самого Чарльза, все еще дышащего через раз хрипло и надорванно, то ли самого себя.   
Леншерр не может стоять просто так: подвинув застывшую Рейвен, он подходит к Ксавьеру вплотную, по одному отгибает его пальцы от металлического поручня, и осторожно, стараясь не навредить, снимает с него «шлем» – он не знает, как еще можно назвать эту странную штуку. Чарльз выдыхает и падает вперед, и Эрик едва успевает подхватить его, тяжелого и полностью расслабленного, будто разом лишившегося всех костей. Рейвен дергается, порываясь помочь, но Эрик смотрит на нее тяжело, предупреждающе, и она отступает.   
Ничего Чарльзу не плохо. Наоборот, ему слишком, до одури хорошо, но Эрик понимает, что вряд ли остальным стоит это знать.   
– Кайф, это чистый кайф, Эрик, – едва слышно, обжигая его ухо горячим дыханием, шепчет Чарльз, и Эрик неимоверным усилием воли заставляет взять себя в руки. – Я чувствовал их всех. Всех – как себя, мы были едины. Одно большое коллективное «я», Эрик, это было невероятно...  
– Все в порядке? – взволнованно спрашивает Рейвен, и Эрик отвечает сразу и всем, игнорируя настороженные и перепуганные взгляды:  
– Отведу в комнату. Ему надо отдохнуть.  
Ни у кого не хватает решимости сказать что-то против. Эрик поклясться готов: они все его тихо ненавидят. Он для них чужак, наглый, саркастичный и ненавидящий людей чужак. И одному лишь Богу известно, какого черта он все еще не ушел. И хорошо, что никто не знает.  
Чарльз идет на подгибающихся ногах, прижимается к нему плотно, но его все равно шатает, и Эрик может лишь радоваться, что идти остается недолго.  
– Ты обязан узнать, как это – чувствовать остальных... Это интимнее, чем... что-либо, Эрик, – сбивчиво говорит Чарльз, и ему все равно, слушают его или нет, он все еще там, среди них, все еще «единый-в-тысячах-лиц», это почти похоже на наркотический кайф, и кто знает, вспомнит ли он, что говорил...   
Эрик чертыхается, когда они начинают подниматься по ступенькам, прижимает глупого Ксавьера к себе, чувствует запах его волос и едва не касается растрепанной макушки губами, но вовремя одергивает себя.  
– Ты чертова заноза в заднице, – вздыхает он еле слышно, не думая, что Чарльз услышит, но тот смеется странным, непохожим на свой, смехом, и отвечает: странно, почти невпопад:  
– Хочу поделиться этим с тобой, – четко произносит он. – Только с тобой, Эрик.   
Оставшийся путь они проделывают в молчании. Эрик не знает, что думать, и очень надеется, что Чарльз сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы ковыряться в его мыслях.


End file.
